gakuenhetaliafandomcom-20200214-history
Štefan Otčenáš
Stefan is a rather popular, Slovakian student serving out his last years at the Academy. Background Personality Stefan is a quiet and reserved character with a knack for getting himself into trouble amonst students and staff within the school. Interests and Activities A lot of what he does, he does in private. Family Stefan's biological parents are currently devorced, his mother remarrying once afterward and his father remaing a bachelor after their messy and violent seperation period. After the seperation, Stefan's father supported the family from a distance, since Stefan's mother had full custody and refused to give his father visatation rights, while his mother used whatever income she made on herself. Soon, Sergei's (Stefan's Father) stedy flow of money stoped once Stefan's mother met and married another man. (who later came to father 6 more of her children.) After yet another devorce, Stefan's mother swore off men, but continued to sleep around, having four more children after and bringing her total to fifteen. Only recently has Stefan's biological father made a reapperenece in is life as a homeless, broken old man trying to rekindle relationships with at least one of his childen after going bankrupt and loosing his home and his small company. Stefan shares little with his father in the personality and looks department and they argue over the littlest things, but Stefan'd have it no other way and sees it as his father making up for not being there before. ---- * Mother: Ivanka Blanarik * Father: Sergei Otčenáš Siblings ''(from same parents) # Dalek Otčenáš # Radomila Otčenáš # Hella Otčenáš # Štefan Otčenáš # Lyov Otčenáš Health Conditions Stefan sufferers from many ailments, most he's received through his fathers genetics, and many prevent him from doing many things the other students do routinely. *'''Photosensitive Epilepsy (PSE); is a form of epilepsy seizures are triggered by visual stimuli that form patterns in time or space, such as flashing lights, bold, regular patterns, or regular moving patterns. *'Asthma;' is the common chronic inflammatory disease of the airways characterized by variable and recurring symptoms, reversible airflow obstruction, and bronchospasm. Symptoms include wheezing, coughing, chest tightness, and shortness of breath. *'Sleep paralysis;' is a feeling of being conscious but unable to move. It occurs when a person passes between stages of wakefulness and sleep. During these transitions, you may be unable to move or speak for a few seconds up to a few minutes. Some people may also feel pressure or a sense of choking. AU's *'Genderbent' ("Meh, okay") Stefana: Is the Stefan's female counterpart in the Genderbent AU. Unlike her male counterpart, Stefana is a very outgoing and loud girl and is pratically the compleat polar opposite. Like a very rare Pokemon, she hardly sees the light of day and spends most of her time alone. (Because Slo is awkward as fuck when it comes to GB AU.) In terms of sexuality, Stefana considers herself an out-about Lesbian, unlike her heterosexual counterpart and has the biggest ladyboner for Charlotte Harsh, Charles Harsh's genderbent. *'Pirate' ("You are such a freaking dick, omg.") In this AU, Stefan is a brash and brazen young captain of a pirate ship, often times being controlling or forceful towards his crew, (An almost all female crew save for his first mate, Charles) often times using sadistic means of manipulation to keep them inline aboard his ship, The Bloody Rose. *'Hunger Games' ("Oh, sweet baby Jesus.") First game: ("Angsty RomeoxJuliet killing maaaan"): In the final hours of the games, Stefan found himself one of the final seven tributes left in the arena, with one of the other surviving tributes being his District (District 8 - Textiles) partner, Sil Seaver. In a last-ditch attempt to save himself from rising waters of the swamp themed areana and whatever mutants the Gamemakers had placed in them, he retreated to the cornucopia and found himself in a conflict between Leo and Sil and hid in the bushes nearby. After the death of Leo, he lured Sil from the bushes, causing her to use up all her throwing knives as she attempted to use them to kill him. After an exchange of words they stab each other, Stefan taking a throwing knife to the chest. They both die. Angsty romanice is angsty. *'Steampunk Vampire' ("Wow what is even happening.") Stefan serves under Charles as his personal assistant and financial adviser. *'Angels & Demons' ("Psh, I'm not even in this AU, what are you doing, Slo?") Despite the fact Stefan isn't involved in the actual role-playing of this AU, Slo has gone and decided to insert him behind the scenes. A middle class Incubus, Stefan's main job is to make contracts with Humans through flesh. (He has sex with them pretty much.) Can often be found amonst people of the sex trade, doing what he does, aw yeah.